Ice Creeper
Appearance A light blue creeper. Personality Ice Creeper is a wicked, evil, heartless, careless maniac. Story One day, on Christmas, my family decided to go on vacation, so we went to Florida, we were at a hotel, and then, later on, it was time for opening the presents, my little brother, Tommy, got a big teddy bear, and I opened my present, it was a Minecraft Christmas limited edition, I was so excited, so I ran into my room, closed the door, and I put the disc into my Xbox 360, Minecraft turned on and I created a world, I was exploring the place and crafting weapons. I saw the sunset and realized I needed to build a house, so I did, I went inside and went to bed, but I saw something next to my window, a light blue looking creeper, I saw the moon turn to ice, I was forced to wake up, I went outside to investigate this creature, it immediately attacked me, I tried to attack it back, but for some reason I couldn’t hit it, it blew up and I suddenly went back to the menu, but showing some blood and dead bodies, I entered the world again, I heard some screams and bones breaking, I was scared, I decided to go on a different world, but I heard the same thing, and I saw Ice Creeper teleport in front of me, he said “You can’t get rid of me, I am everywhere.” I ran away, but it was chasing me, the screams, the bones breaking, they got louder, suddenly, in real life, I heard some screaming, I went to check on my family, I saw their dead bodies, it was brutal, guts, organs, bones, and blood were everywhere, I screamed and ran back to my room, closing the door and locking it. I was teleported into a hall with static occurring, I saw some people hanging on nooses, and people who got dissected, when I kept walking, there was more of them, and more, suddenly, my game crashed, when I entered once again, annoyed, I saw some kind of room, I opened the door, and I saw my own dead body, I was confused, “Am I alive, or am I dead?” I though to myself, Ice Creeper responded with “Both.” Everything was glitching and static occurred, I heard some laughing, screams, and crying mixed together, I heard whispers, they were getting louder, my tv shut off. My tv turned back on with Ice Creeper’s face on it with him laughing, I noticed my white fluffy dog, I petted it, thinking “Awww, so cute.” The dog walked out of the room and I got knocked unconscious. I woke up, I was tied to a chair with tape on my mouth, not able to talk, Ice Creeper walked up to me, and he ripped my eyes out, I tried to scream, but the tape on my mouth prevented me from doing so, I could hear it scratching me, then, it sprayed some kind of liquid in my mouth, and after that, he must of covered me with snow since it was cold, and put coal as eyes with the nose as a carrot and a mouth along with buttons on its chest, I only know this because it was singing, my vision suddenly, appeared again, even though I didn’t have eyes, I ran away, lava appeared, so I just kept running faster, suddenly, I fell through a portal, and was in some kind of a blood snow dimension, skeletons were used as wood, and guts as trees, I saw Ice Creeper, but humanoid, and half of the skin ripped off, showing the skeleton, he said “Come here, little London, I have a present for you.” I backed away, but he got closer, so I just ran for my life, shadows were attacking me, and ice skeletons were shooting arrows at me, I ran Into a cave, I lit a fire, I thought I lost them, until the fire went out, and eyes were watching me, I ran out of the cave and found a player, I was confused, but then I saw him and Ice Creeper fighting, the player was punching, but Ice Creeper spawned lava on him, and he died, I kept running, I kept running, but I was surrounded, suddenely I remembered, I had tnt and a flint and stone, I lit up a lot of tnt and crashed the game with it, but then, the hotel exploded, and then I went unconcious, when I woke up, I was told I almost died from an explosion, it turns out, there is a serial killer that broke out of jail named James Hamilton, who was wearing a light blue creeper mask, apparently, he threatened Mojang to make this limited edition, he uses it to lure his victims, I was also told that I was the only survivor, I remembered my family and started to cry. December 25th, 2043 I am now 38 years old, with 2 kids, John and Sally, I now own a hotel called Mate Hotel, and at Mate Hotel, we only allow the original Minecraft, if they bring a special one, we will scan it and see if it is safe for them, anyways, James apparently lived in that hotel as well and died, right now, things have been good, and remember, Merry Christmas! The Return of Ice Creeper I was in my hotel room, and some how, I found another Minecraft disc, I decided to put it in, I joined multiplayer, everything was normal until I saw a player with red all over him and an Ice Creeper mask, he noticed me and said “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, London?” All the players turned to me with light blue eyes, ender dragons were spawning so I went into Simon says, but something weird happened, at first the player said let the games begin, but, after that, he said “Simon says kill PurpleGaming111, hehehe” in a demonic voice, all the players spawned lava, and they used tnt to destroy the game, so I went into sky wars, what was strange was that it said 2 players, but there was more than 2, suddenly, I saw my children and my wife’s dead body appear in front of me. Category:Creepypasta Category:PurpleTheUnicorn Category:Creeper Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Gore Category:Haunted World